


Who Needs Candles?

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Braiding, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: After a hard day at work Jared needs to relax, Addy's there to help with that.





	Who Needs Candles?

Jared moaned long and low, eyes closed, and he sunk further back into his very awesome girlfriend, who was giving him the best scalp massage ever, loving the feeling of her boobs on his back. He’d had the most intense day at work and Addy was helping him unwind. 

“Feel better baby?” Addy asked him gently as the last of the tension drained from his head and she moved her hands to the tops of his shoulders, thumbs working the cluster of knots at the base of his neck.

“God your hands,” his voice rumbled from deep down in his chest and he shifted, the water in the tub sloshing a little. Jared skimmed his hands over the top of the bubbles, pulling them in over his lap as he opened up his eyes. Jared didn’t realise what Addy was up to ‘til he went to turn his head and she told him to hold still, her fingers were back in his hair, “Now?” he asked with a pout.

Addy had taken to putting little braids in his hair whenever she got the chance. Usually when they were watching tv and he would inevitably end up sitting on the floor between her legs. She said it was probably since she never had a sister, and growing up she had very much been a tomboy and so missed out on playing with hair. Mostly he didn’t mind indulging her but selfishly at the moment he wanted her hands elsewhere.

“You want me to do the other thing then you bet your ass it’s now,” she said mock sternly, though he could hear her smile, “Besides I’m only making you more pretty.”

“Hey!” Jared scoffed.

“I said _more_ didn’t I?” she laughed a little as she turned his head the way she wanted it to move to another section.

“Okay, fine,” Jared sighed and he shivered a little when her lips brushed the nape of his neck with a soft kiss.

“Good boy.”


End file.
